


Hell's Highway (Mark Pellegrino+Richard Speight jr +OC)

by angel_scoggins



Category: Mark Pellegrino - Fandom, richard speight jr - Fandom
Genre: Acting, Breast Sucking, Couch Sex, Creampie, Friends to Lovers, Mark Pellegrino - Freeform, Multi, Richard Speight Jr - Freeform, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Trailer Sex, Woman on Top, double creampie, sneaky richard speight jr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_scoggins/pseuds/angel_scoggins
Summary: An old friend of Richard Speight Jr comes to work for him on the set of his new movie, Hell's Highway. He decides to surprise her with news that her favorite actor, Mark Pellegrino is playing her lover in the movie. Then he decides to bring them together for a little practice session, with himself quickly thrown into the mix. Humor, threesome action, smut.





	Hell's Highway (Mark Pellegrino+Richard Speight jr +OC)

I met Richard Speight Jr. several years before he played Gabriel on Supernatural. We’d done a few TV shows and movies together here and there and ran in the same circle. I liked him. Rich was a charming, funny guy that could make you feel like he’d known you forever just after three minutes of being in the same room with him. So when he offered me a leading role in his latest movie, Devil’s Highway, I was pretty stoked about it. I played the ex druggie girlfriend to Speight’s character, who was a washed up pool shark on the run from a mob boss. The actor playing the mob boss wouldn’t appear until the end of the film, and Rich kept hinting at me I’d be damn happy when I found out who it was gonna be, which drove me nuts. He knew I hated surprises.  
“How much do you love me?” Rich asked as he krept up behind me where I was sitting on the set. I nearly jumped out of my skin, letting out an unholy shriek and splashing him with my water bottle out of spite. “Sorry, Elvira, didn’t mean to ruffle any feathers.” The man lived just to upset me. I had figured that out a long time ago.  
"So, heard you cast the mob boss.“ I tried to keep my voice casual, but failed.  
"Oh, I got him sitting in my trailer. Wanna come take a look?”  
I rolled my eyes. Rich had been trying to get me into his trailer for years. One time by telling me he had an exhibit with a pet monkey in there. Luckily, I got wind from another girl that the only monkey in Rich’s trailer was in his wild imagination. And, even though rumors ran rampant about what a donkey dick he had, Rich and I were just friends and I aimed to keep it that way.  
I narrowed my eyes. “If you’re lying again Rich…”  
"Would I do that to you? Old buddy, old pal?“  
I thought about it for several long, hard minutes before getting up to follow Rich out of the studio to where he kept his trailer out back. In my mind, I tried to go over just what I would say if this was just a ruse on his part to get me alone. Though, if I was honest with myself, a small part of me wondered what making out with Rich would be like despite myself. Oh, well, maybe I could let him get a few feels in. Maybe–  
"Mark Pellegrino everybody!”  
Rich’s booming voice startled me from my imaginings and I looked over his shoulder to see a tall, blond haired figure sitting in the center on the long couch that ran the length of the trailer. The man was vary beautiful, all perfect cheekbones and piercing blue eyes. I recognized him from his role as Lucifer on Supernatural and Gavin from The Closer. Not to mention the other gazillion parts he’d played. The man had been my fucking crush for ages. And Rich knew it. Damn him.  
"Thanks for that,“ Mark said dryly.  
"Hey, this is Nelly.” Rich grabbed. me by the shoulders and marched me over to where Mark sat regally like some sort of tiger or something. I felt so silly in that moment, not knowing what to do so I found myself weakly shaking on one his hands. An electric current ran through my entire body, which I pretended to ignore.  
“Nelly here has been going on about you for forever, Mark. Hey, didn’t you say to me one time how Mark would make the prettiest babies?”  
“I hate you, Rich,” I growled through gritted teeth as my friend turned traitor seated me smack dab right next to Mark and moved to seat himself on the other side of him. “I hate you more than there are…words of hate. More than–”  
"I know. I know. Doom and gloom. Get a load of Elvira over here.“ Rich nudged Mark playfully. "Mark was just telling me how much he enjoyed you in The Neon City. Weren’t you?”  
I was aware my face was super hot and I was blushing like hell. I was naked as a jaybird in a lot of The Neon City. And I even had a threesome scene that was full frontal.  
"I agree with the lady. I hate you, too.“  
"Y'all are no fun at all.” Rich spread his arms over the back of the couch, a mischievous grin on his face making him look a hell of a lot like the trickster role he played on Supernatural. “What does a fella have to do to lighten the mood up in here?”  
“I thought we were here to rehearse?” Mark’s voice was music to my ears, all low and sophisticated and…wow.  
Rich rolled his eyes. “And you believed me? Come on, since when have I ever gotten you out anywhere to rehearse? No, I had other plans.”  
Mark narrowed his eyes. “Care to let me in on any of it?”  
“Nope.” Rich stared over at me. “Kiss him.”  
I chocked. “What?”  
"Yeah, yeah. Look, you all have a kissing scene in the movie. Mark wants to rehearse. So kiss him already. It was Mark’s idea. Blame him.“  
Mark turned his head to stare at me, the sight of those deep blue eyes gazing down at me made me even wetter than I already was if that was possible. "I think we’ve been tricked, Nelly. Would you like to–”  
I didn’t let him even finish the question before I was on him. My lips eagerly pressing against his and my breasts rubbing against his chest. God, he felt and tasted fantastic. Mark kissed me back hesitantly at first, trying to be tender by stroking my face with one hand and my back with the other. But I was too horny for all of that and quickly climbed on top of him. He kissed and nibbled on my neck, going lower till he was nipping at my tits through my shirt.  
“Here, let me help you with that,” Rich said, helping my out of my shirt and bra.  
As soon as my breasts were free both men bent their heads and were sucking on a dark nipple. I threw back my head and moaned, my fingers lacing through their hair. Two sets of hands and mouths were everywhere suddenly on my body. Stroking my back, sides, ass and finally my wet hungry pussy. I took turns kissing Rich and Mark, both quickening their pace as we all headed closer to what we were really wanting.  
I rode Mark’s huge cock first, loving the sensation of being so thoroughly filled. With Rich bent down to lick and stroke my swollen clit as Mark’s cock slid in and out of me. I held his head in place as I rode his face to a hard and deep climax, pulling off of Mark for a second the squirt all over him and Rich.  
Mark grabbed my hips and forced me back down onto him so that he could finish filling me up with his cum.  
Without missing a beat Rich got behind me and the second Mark pulled out he pushed himself in. I moaned, loving how Rich felt inside of me. He started with a slow, steady pace, just enjoying fucking me at last after waiting all those years, lovingly kissing and stroking my neck. But then he started going harder and harder on me. Finally, after he was covered in sweat and we were both panting, he cried out my name and emptied himself in several long, hot spurts inside of me.  
When it was all over we collapsed against each other. Me on top of Mark and Rich on top of both of us. We were all in a lazy, pleasure filled haze, not sure quite what to do next. Only certain of the fact that none of us wanted to leave.  
“Funny, I don’t recall any of that being in the script,” Mark said after a while.  
"It’s called a rewrite, buddy,“ Rich tells him, leaning over to kiss me again. "And now I’m gonna get busy working on the sequel.”


End file.
